


Mary Sue Meets the Real Trowa Barton

by WingedPanther73



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedPanther73/pseuds/WingedPanther73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Sue discovers something strange about Trowa Barton's fight with Milliardo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Sue Meets the Real Trowa Barton

Title: Mary Sue Meets the Real Trowa Barton  
Author: WingedPanther73  
Pairing(s)/Characters: 3, OC  
Rating: PG  
Summary: I'm continuing from my last two Mary Sues. If you haven't read them, I enjoyed them. If you have read them, and got them, you won't be confused.  
Warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, its names and characters belong to Bandai/Sunrise.  
Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Mary Sue sat in her office, reviewing the data from the first test flight of the Veyade and Mercurius. There was something about the flight records that was bothering her. Granted, Milliardo was a fantastic pilot, and had clearly demonstrated his ability to destroy the mobile dolls, but still... Based on her calculations, it appeared that Officer Barton had destroyed more than twice as many dolls as Milliardo, and the Gundam pilot had destroyed as many as Milliardo.

The footsteps in the hallway suddenly brought her back to reality. She looked up in time to see Officer Barton passing her doorway. "Officer Barton! I need to speak with you!" His footsteps stopped. As she stepped into the hallway she found him gazing steadily at her, his bangs covering his right eye.

"May I help you Captain....?"

"Mary Sue Isis."

"May I help you Captain Isis?"

"Yes, I've been reviewing the data from your test flight of the Vayade, and I had some questions about the data. Perhaps you could explain how you did the most damage to the mobile dolls of the three human pilots who were present?"

"Certainly Captain."

As Officer Barton followed her into her office, she found chills running up her spine. His voice sounded so empty, matching his eyes. As they reviewed the footage together, it was clear that every shot Officer Barton had fired, was indeed targeting Mr. Peacecraft. Either Mr. Peacecraft was more talented than she had thought, or Office Barton was not who he portrayed himself as.

There was something about Barton that began to get to Mary Sue. Perhaps it was the way he leaned over her, a sense of absolute calm radiating from him. He showed none of the interest in the details or results of the battle that most pilots demonstrated, as if he truly didn't care what had happened. She was sure there was something deeper to this young man.

While they talked, Mary Sue found herself distracted by his very presence. His breath would occasionally waft against her skin, and the calmness that exuded from him almost made her want to stop worrying and let him explain everything in that dreamy, soothing voice he had. 

As they finished reviewing the data, she found herself regretting it was done. Now, though, she couldn't bring her fears to her superiors. She didn't know what to believe about the battle, and she didn't want to do anything that would distress Trowa. His was a serenity that should never be disturbed.

As he was leaving, "Thank you, Officer Barton. You've helped me a great deal. If there's ever anything I can do to help you, just let me know."

Trowa, as she thought of him now, stopped and turned. There was the barest hint of a smile, as if her offer truly pleased him, and it barely showed through the shell he kept around him. "There is something you could do that would help me a great deal."

"Oh?"

"I'm supposed to meet my sister tomorrow evening. I'm supposed to meet her at the circus, but I've been given an assignment that will force me to be late. If you could meet her for me, I'd be happy to meet both of you later."

Mary Sue felt something twitch inside her. She would get to meet his sister. She knew this was a great honor, and to spend time with both of them... "Of course, I would be happy to meet her for you."

"Thank you." With that he abruptly turned and strode away, his lanky frame disappearing quickly around a corner. She would get to spend time with him. And with his sister!

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

*THUNK!* Another knife landed, this time on the right side of her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

It was only shear terror that kept her from vomiting as the wheel she was strapped to flipped her upside-down and right-side-up, over and over while knives appeared inches from her skin with that horrible... *THUNK!*

Mary Sue cracked open her eyes just in time to see that horrible wench Catherine preparing to throw another knife, the crowd cheering at her terror. There was nothing that was worth this!

Finally, the wheel stopped spinning and she was released, her relief was so great that she collapsed into Catherine's arms. Catherine helped her behind the tent and gave her a peck on the forehead. "You did great, Mary Sue."

Mary sue finally lifted her head from Catherine's chest to stare into her eyes. Emotional exhaustion from the trauma haunted them. "You say Trowa does this as a regular favor?"

"Oh yes! He's a very talented target."

Mary Sue was about to respond when Catherine suddenly dropped her and rushed to the tent flap behind her. "Trowa! It's so good to see you!" Mary Sue turned her head to see Catherine embracing Trowa.

"I'm sorry, Catherine, but I'm here in an official capacity." He turned to Mary Sue.

"Captain Mary Sue Isis, you are hereby placed under arrest for treason and destruction of OZ property."

"What?!?"

"There is video evidence of you placing the explosives in and near your office. Please come along peacefully."

Mary Sue fainted.


End file.
